


Glee

by happytheengineer



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Melvester, Quintis - Freeform, Scorpion crossover, Tim needs to die, Waige - Freeform, callie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9903575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytheengineer/pseuds/happytheengineer
Summary: Scorpion High School AU/CrossoverWhen a history teacher starts up the glee club again after its long absence, a high school's underdogs come together to reach the top of the totem pole-or at least keep from being slushied. But they must get through the drama of growing up and the immaturity from the popular wannabe kids that want attention.Be prepared for epic duet battles and your Scorpion, Quintis, Waige, and Melvester feels to overcome you~I do not own Scorpion or Glee~





	

"Come on, Happy! It's going to be great here!" Paige exclaimed, trying to cheer up her foster sister. Happy glared at her and walked ahead. Far ahead. "Don't be such a downer!" Paige called after her with a laugh. She turned down one of the hallways to go to her first class of her sophomore year. When she sat at a desk in the classroom, she thought about Happy. Happy has been her foster sister since the beginning of last summer. Both of her parents passed away, so she's been in the system for awhile. She doesn't talk a lot, but she finally warmed up to Paige after a few months. The teacher came in and zapped Paige from her thoughts.

Happy got to her English class before most of the other students did. She sat in the back left corner, far away from the teacher and the majority of desks. As she waited for the bell to ring, she fiddled with the mechanical pencil in her hand and kept taking it apart and putting it back together. 

Later, after the school day, Paige sat next to Happy in the living room, trying to get her to talk. "I think I'm going to join a club. What about you?" 

"Hell no," Happy mumbled. 

"Why not? It'll be a great way to meet people."

Happy shook her head. "So what club are you going to join?"

"Well, I saw a sign on the bulletin board. It said that one of the teachers would be starting up the glee club again." Paige grinned. 

"Good for you," Happy said sarcastically.

"And good for you!" Paige slid off the couch and stood across from the younger teen. She stared at her, like she was asking her 'Really?' "I've heard you sing in the shower! You HAVE to join!" 

Happy's eyes widened and she stood in front of Paige. "When did you listen?" But quickly added, "Who knows that I even do that?"

"You just said it!"

"So who cares if I sing? I'm not joining because of that." She crossed her arms. "I only do it for my personal pleasure." 

Paige huffed and bit her lip in thought. "How about this: we sing a duet together, any song you want. And if you don't feel anything special after that, you don't have to join. But if you do, you have to join. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Pick the song."

Happy smirks, "Say Goodbye, Katharine McPhee."

Paige chuckles, "Never thought of you as Kat McPhee, but let's do this."

HAPPY: "If I seem distant  
Baby I am  
Words are like scissors in your hands  
And there’s no script to follow  
So I just close my eyes  
That way it won’t hurt so much  
When we say goodbye."

PAIGE: "I feel just like an actress  
Up on the stage  
I can’t believe  
What I’m hearing myself say  
And the porch light is my spotlight  
So I play along with this life 

HAPPY: "That way it won’t hurt so much  
When we say goodbye."

HAPPY AND PAIGE: "Did you ever love me?  
Does it even matter?  
Did you even notice the whole world shatter?  
I just want to hold you tell you I’m sorry  
But I just keep it all inside  
That way it won’t hurt so much  
When we say goodbye."

PAIGE: "My heart feels like a circus  
It’s too much to take in  
It’s hard to lose love  
But you were my best friend."

HAPPY: "So I walk this high wire  
Alone….tonight  
That way it won’t hurt so much  
When we say goodbye."

PAIGE: "That way it won’t hurt so much-"  
HAPPY: "When we say goodbye."

"Now don't you dare say that didn't feel great," Paige joked as she left for her room upstairs.


End file.
